


Likely

by Katherine



Category: The Lion King (2019)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:20:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24525283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherine/pseuds/Katherine
Summary: Sarabi groomed Mufasa's face, careful around the scratches from the challenge fight.
Relationships: Mufasa/Sarabi (The Lion King)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Likely

Sarabi groomed Mufasa's face, careful around the scratches from the challenge fight. Mufasa had won, and swiftly, but the healing wounds would likely leave scars.

Scar was elsewhere, presumably nursing his much more significant wounds. Mufasa had soundly beaten him. 

Such fights were supposed to solidify kingship, to melt away rebellion. Sarabi stayed wary of Scar all the same, imagining him plotting revenge. He had never been content with his second place, not as spare prince and not now as grown brother to the king. She had to hope that having been defeated in challenge would quiet him at last.


End file.
